


Become the Hero

by TheTomorrowKnight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fantasy, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTomorrowKnight/pseuds/TheTomorrowKnight
Summary: When offered a position at the prestigious school, he couldn't have been happier. However, the longer he teaches, the more he realizes that Hogwarts is not all its cracked up to be. The school has an unpleasant history; one that could taint its future. In his new occupation, he sees the importance of the role on his own life is nothing compared to the impact he has on his students.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Marvel.

There wasn’t another witch or wizard on platform nine and three quarters. The train itself had only just pulled in. Silence hung heavily in the air, and the sole occupant of the station drank it in. He appreciated the emptiness; it allowed time for his thoughts. The doors to the train remained firmly shut. Passengers wouldn’t arrive to board for another few hours. Pacing the length of the train, the man exhaled deeply, attempting to calm his pulsing heart.

To be honest, he wasn’t sure why he was waiting on the platform in the first place. He had been hired as the new defense against the dark arts professor, and wasn’t required to travel in the train as the students did. Few professors ever considered it. He pushed back sweaty, dark strands of hair from his face. He had told the headmaster he preferred traveling by train, and that in doing so he might get a chance to meet his students before lessons began. It was a load of bullshit, when he thought about it. He realized all he wanted was to prolong the inevitable; Hogwarts. Now of course, he did look forward to sharing his knowledge with the new generation of witches and wizards, but he wasn’t sure he was ready for it. He supposed ready or not, he didn’t have much choice. His first day had crept up on him swiftly, like a fox.

Minutes trickled by painstakingly. He watched the train as it was slowly prepared for the long journey to Scotland. Witnessed young children, clearly excited for their first year at the famed magic school, pool into the station alight with precious smiles and clutching trunks bigger than themselves. Chuckled at the less enthusiastic upper years, dragging their feet until they met the familiar faces of their classmates. This will be an experience, he thought humorously. 

When the platform became too crowded for his liking, and the doors to the locomotive finally slid open, the man stepped inside to find an empty compartment. Upon scanning the length of the train, he decided on one at the very back of the train, where he hoped it would be less crowded.

Within the hour, the Hogwarts Express began to fill up with students. Laughter overtook the silence, as well as the cries and shrieks of owls in their cages. The man stretched out across one side of the compartment, and did his best to block out the excessive noise. 

He frowned slightly at the sound of the compartment door sliding open. He sat up, swinging his legs off the seat. Three students entered; seventh years if he had to guess. One had dark skin and dreadlocks, and wore the largest grin the man had ever seen. The other two behind him had flaming red hair and were identical, down to the last freckle. The three of them took their seats, with one of the twins stealing the spot beside the man. 

“You a prof or something?” One of them asked, shoving his bag on the shelf overhead.

The man nodded in response.

A puzzled look crossed both of the twins faces, causing the man to wonder if they were in fact the same person. “Aren’t you a bit young?” The one seated across from him asked.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. “I suppose.” Compared to Hogwarts’ usual roster, he probably did look rather young. 

The lengthy ride to Hogwarts was far more bearable than the man had expected. The three teens (who he’d come to know as Lee Jordan, and the Weasley twins), reminded the man of himself as a teen. The three were highly interested in practical jokes, he learned, and spent over half the trip making detailed plans for opening a shop with all their inventions the following year, after graduation. He was impressed to say the least.

When the Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop, the man was overwhelmed with the reality of it all. This is it, he thought. This is my chance to be someone. 

He lagged behind the others, watching first years with wide eyes following a professor to the boats. Turning away from the first years, he saw the others scramble for seats on carriages, pulled by some of the strangest creatures he had ever seen. Large, black, almost skeletal horses; with magnificent, leathery wings and cloudy, white eyes. He stood, watching them perform their duties. No one else seemed to pay them any attention. 

The carriages filled up quickly, and soon the last one was on its way to the castle, full of eager students. The man stared up at the castle, feeling a rush of anxiety return. Ignoring it the best he could, he followed the carriages and mysterious horses to the school.

When he entered the Great Hall, the torches were ablaze and large masses of students were pouring in. He made eye contact with a tall, elderly witch, who pointed out one of the few empty seats at the staff table in front. Giving her a sheepish smile, he pushed past the groups of students towards his spot. The woman merely gave him a stern look in response.

The man took his seat next to an older professor with greasy, black hair and a large hooked nose. The professor didn’t pay any attention to him, choosing instead to glare at the packed hall.

An old, beaten hat was brought out, which peaked the man’s interest. It’s sentience surprised him as it’s brim split into a gaping mouth, and burst into song. 

“In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning,  
To make the world’s best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
‘Together we will build and teach!’  
The four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could friendships fail?”

The man figured this talking hat must be a yearly tradition. He found himself wondering if the hat always this somber.

"Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, ‘We’ll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest.’  
Said Ravenclaw, ‘We’ll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest.’  
Said Gryffindor, ‘We’ll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name,’  
Said Hufflepuff, ‘I’ll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same.’  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A House in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw.  
While the bravest and boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But then discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with dueling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
As they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I’m for,  
But this year I’ll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it’s wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we’ll crumble from within.  
I have told you, I have warned you…  
Let the sorting now begin."

The man didn’t listen to the sorting, his mind was occupied reciting the final lines of the hat’s song. It was a warning, but for what he wasn’t sure. There was so much about the wizarding world he did not know. And whilst he had always known there would be much for him to learn in taking a position at Hogwarts, he wasn’t sure he was prepared for whatever danger the hat was prophesying. He had always been more of a scholar than a warrior. Everyone close to him knew that.

He didn’t partake in the feast. A combination of nerves and the eery lyrics responsible for his lack of appetite. When the dessert platters disappeared, the headmaster, Dumbledore, rose to speak. After laying down the rules for the students, the subject shifted to the staff.

“We have two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Odinson, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments/kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
